


Dreams from Before

by imaginingthedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingthedirection/pseuds/imaginingthedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bad dream, and Harry comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams from Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing. It's shamefully short but I hope you enjoy!

Harry startled from his sleep. He looked at the clock. 3:54 in the morning. His gaze shifted around the dark room, trying to identify what had woken him. After a few moments, he began drifting back to sleep when he heard a whimper.   
He rolled over to look at the person sleeping next to him. Harry’s breath caught, still unable to grasp how lucky he was. He shook his head.

“Louis?” He said, with a question in his groggy voice.

He looked again at this beautiful boy that had chosen him. And noticed tears running down his cheeks, into his pillow.

“Louis!” Suddenly very awake, Harry pulled Louis into his arms.

The jostling movement awakened Louis, who looked very embarrassed. He ran an angry hand across his eyes.

“Hazza? Whas wrong?” His words slurred with sleep.

“I could ask you the same thing, love,” he paused, “You were cryin in your sleep.. What were you dreaming of?”

Louis was silent for so long, Harry started to drift off again.

“I was dreaming of before,” his voice wobbled, before continuing, “I can’t go back to it. I can’t, and I won’t.”

Harry knew exactly what he was talking about. For years, they hid their relationship, their love. Sure, people and fans speculated but management never agreed to let them come out. He squeezed Louis tighter in his arms.

“Lou, we never have to live like that again. When we come back from break, we’ll come back the right way. Together.”

“Promise?” Came Louis’ small, soft voice.

“I pinky promise,” Harry assured him.

After a few moments, Harry had started to drift once more.

“Haz?” Louis whispered.

“Mm?” Harry breathed in reply.

Louis wiggled even closer before whispering, “You cheeky bastard, have you really a biggie? In the middle of me spilling my heart out?”

Harry looked down, and spotted the tent he was pitching. He looked from his erection to Louis, and back.

“I mean…you did wake me up.”

Louis ran his hand down Harry’s stomach, feeling the softness, and the muscles, just below.

“I s'pose I can at least make it worth your while?” He said, his hand lingering on the waistband of Harry’s briefs.

Before he could move his hand any lower, Harry wrapped his hand around his wrist.

Louis looked up at him, hurt in his eyes. Harry quickly kissed his forehead, not wanting to give Louis the wrong idea.

“I think…I think you need a little more love than me right now.”

Harry took Louis’ face in between both of his hands. And gently, slowly placed a kiss on his lips.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and deepened their kiss. He wanted Harry to feel his love for him, how desperate and alone that dream had left him.

Harry shifted, so Louis was no longer on top of him. He planted one last quick kiss on his lips. He placed a kiss on Louis’ neck, and felt his Adams’ apple bob as he swallowed.   
Harry placed kisses along Louis’ slender body. He noticed that Louis was sporting a pretty impressive erection of his own. Taking it in his hands, Harry kissed the tip, causing Louis to let out a hiss of breath.

Instead of going right for it, he continued kissing his way down Louis’ body. Needing him to know without words, how much he loved him. Doing it because he could.

He kissed his way back up Louis’ legs, taking his time.

Louis, ever impatient, huffed at him, “Please, Hazza…”

Harry waited a few seconds longer before crawling back up towards Louis’ previously abandoned cock. He swiped the precum that had bubbled up, and pumped his hand up and down Louis’ length. Harry looked up at him, noticing how his hands already gripped the sheets. Harry felt a smile break out across his face before continuing.

Harry pumped his hand up and down Louis’ cock a couple more times before placing his cock into his mouth. Careful not to graze him with his teeth, he began bobbing up and down. Taking him in further and further, until his nose touched Louis’ pelvis. With one of his hands, he began to fondle Louis’ balls.

Louis was quickly coming undone. Every few seconds, he let out moans. Some were loud, and others were much quieter, barely above a whisper.

Harry knew he was close when he pulled his head away from Louis’ cock. Louis’ eyes flew open.

“Harry!” He whined, “What are you doing?”

Before answering, Harry laid on his back, and kicked off his briefs.

“Climb on, Lou,” he whispered, clearing his throat, “I want this to be all about you. I want you to get the most pleasure out of this.”

Louis shot him a look before rolling over, and grabbing the lube out of the drawer. He handed it to Harry, who put it on with swift, sure hands.

As he was satisfied, he gave Louis a little shove in the right direction. Louis straddled him, and looked him right in the eyes as he lowered himself onto Harry.

He let out the longest sigh Harry had ever heard. Once he got adjusted to Harry’s length and girth, he began rocking himself back and forth. Harry couldn’t resist, he wrapped an arm around Louis, and began bouncing him up and down his cock.

Both boys began breathing very heavily, moans slipping out of their mouths. Harry could feel his orgasm, deep in the pit of his belly. He knew Louis was close but decided to hurry things along. He slipped his hand around Louis’ cock and began pumping, faster and faster. All the while, Louis rocked himself on Harry. Harry could feel his balls tightening with every passing second, Louis’ moans taking him further and further into oblivion.

Louis’ cum spilled out, hot and heavy onto Harry’s belly. And a second later, Harry could feel his own load spurting into Louis.

Louis rocked his hips, milking Harry’s and his own orgasm. After a moment, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry’s lips. He pulled back, just enough to rest his forehead against Harry’s.

He took a deep breath, “I love you, Haz. I’m sorry for before, I just felt so empty for so long. And I just want to be seen.”

Harry picked Louis up off of him, and tucked him into his side, closest to his heart.

“You won’t have to worry, Lou. The whole world will know how much I love you.”

Louis snuggled even closer to Harry, who wrapped his arms around the love of his life, and the two drifted back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
